


Comfortable

by NeonSauce



Series: The Fantastic Adventures of Trans Boy Momo [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Getting all the triggers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Menstruation, Minor Angst, Panic Attacks, Periods, TRANS BOY MOMO IS CANON FIGHT ME, Trans Boy Momo, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo would call it shark week, but that wouldn't make sense. Sharks were Rin and Sousuke's thing not his. And it wasn't like they had vagina's. Momo would know, they had a 'size contest' in the changerooms. It was horrific. </p><p>In which Momo gets his period, Nitori panics, Rin is awkward, and Sousuke is unfazed. The Iwatobi gang show up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly that title makes me cry whenever I look at it. Enjoy angst, fluff, and impromptu shopping sprees. Chapter two may be late cause of Yamaguchi Week.

Momo’s phone vibrates, and he yelps, hitting his head on the ceiling in his surprise. Whining, he picks up his phone - clad in a orange case with an otter painted on the back, his going away present from Nii-san - and checks what made his phone buzz so violently.

**Your period is due in two days!**

Momo stares at the message, drops his phone on his mattress, and groans. Of _course_ it’s due so soon. Because fuck him. He wails once more, half muffled by the pillow.

“Momo-kun? Are you alright?” Nitori-senpai’s voice floats up from the bottom bunk, and Momo nearly falls off his bed in surprise. He completely forgot Nitori-senpai was still in the room, he thought that Yamazaki-senpai had taken him for a practice already.

“Izumi and Ryoma just fought. Now Ryoma’s gonna lose his memory.” Momo covers, and when Nitori-senpai chastises him for reading BL Manga when he’s supposed to be studying _again_ , Momo relaxes. 

He has enough pads, right? He’ll use tampons on the days he has to swim, because he can’t miss practice, and the fact that he has a vagina doesn’t really deter him. There are quite a few boys with vagina’s and Momo happens to be one of the manliest - even though he wears skirts. But boys can wear skirts. 

Momo remembers the first time he tried one on, he had approached Gou-san about it, and she had gladly dragged him out shopping. It was a plain white skirt, with an extra bit of floof to it, and when Momo saw himself in the mirror and he nearly cried with happiness. Gou-san had bought it for him with a smile on her face, and while he doesn’t wear it that often, when he’s feeling sad he’ll spread it out neat and careful on his bed, and run his hands over the fabric in awe. It’s very pretty. He _looks_ very pretty, if he does say so himself. Nitori-senpai agreed with him. He still hasn’t showed it to Matsuoka-senpai or Yamazaki-senpai yet, mostly out of nerves and embarrassment, but Nitori-senpai assures him that they’ll love it.

What was he originally thinking about? Oh yeah! Periods. Boooo.

Going back to the matter at hand, Momo isn’t quite sure how to deal with this development. The combination of testosterone and birth control he takes regularly fucks with his cycle, so he hasn’t even had a period at Samezuka yet. It’s not like his trans-ness is a secret anyways. He _does_ wear a swim shirt during practice, and Matsuoka-senpai had approached him one day about bathroom and change room arrangements that can be made for him, so it’s not like the team is gonna react too badly. Honestly though, Shark Week _sucked_.

“-re you listening?” Nitori-senpai’s voice brings him back to reality. Momo turns away from the wall and faces his senpai. Nitori-senpai is staring at him, light blue eyes boring hole into his body. It’s kinda freaky. Almost like he knows what Momo’s thinking.

“What’d you say?” Momo asks, and Nitori-senpai’s face contorts into a mixture of confusion, frustration and worry. The confusion is present in his eyebrows, one raised slightly above the other. His frustration is present in his lips, the way they’re tightly pursed. But his worry is in his eyes, and Momo feels a wave of guilt wash over him for making his senpai worry.

“I asked if you were feeling alright, you’ve been spacing out a bit today. Are you sick?” Nitori-senpai asks, his voice increasing in pitch near the end of his sentence due to worry. Momo smiles, and rubs the back of his neck.

“I’m fine! Just a little tired. I’ll go to sleep reeeeaaaalll early, so I won’t miss practice tomorrow! I’ll be the best one there, you’ll see senpai!” Momo shouts, and Nitori-senpai takes that as an acceptable answer, then retreats back down to his own bunk. Momo goes back to the english homework he abandoned when his phone first buzzed, and forgets about the looming ordeal ahead of him.

Just before he goes to bed, he sticks a pad to the bottom on his boxers, just in case.

And boy is he glad he did. When Momo wakes up the next day, a couple minutes before his alarm goes off, he feels the stickiness between his thighs, and not the fun kind. A quick check between his legs confirms his suspicions, and Momo waddles off to the bathrooms, grumbling all the way about how not only does he have to deal with periods, he gets them a day early! 

His life sucks.

He cleans up the mess quickly, and gets out before anyone knows he even was there. He disposes of the dirtied pad and the tampon wrapper in the garbage can a few feet away from the bathroom, and jogs back to his room, pointedly ignoring the dull ache in his stomach all the way.

School is fine, Momo supposes. He’s still a little bit irritated that his period came a whole day early, but he’ll deal with. A few times throughout the day he’s asked if he’s alright, and Momo brushes off those questions, ignores his period even as he changes, up until practice.

“You alright there Momo?” Matsuoka-senpai immediately asks, and Momo pouts. Of course Matsuoka-senpai figured it out. One time, he was able to tell Hanamaki’s parents divorced just from his swimming. He wasn’t as good as Nii-san, but he was rapidly getting there, and it was honestly scaring Momo quite a bit.

“My head hurts, but I’ll be fine!” Momo chirps, and Matsuoka-senpai quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t question it further. Well, actually he does go to question is further, but Nitori-senpai knocks over all the towels, and someone trips over them, so his attention is quickly diverted. Matsuoka-senpai runs over, yelling the entire way, and Momo huffs out a sigh of relief.

Practice is alright. Could have been better, in Momo’s opinion. He shaved a couple more seconds off his backstroke, but rolled his ankle on the turn off the wall. It wasn’t too bad, but he did have to sit on the sidelines with a compress of ice around his foot until he could convince not only coach and Matsuoka-senpai, but Yamazaki-senpai too. Yamazaki-senpai’s injury had shaken up everyone, and now there was almost a fear when it came to longer practices. Everyone who said they wanted to do some extra practice were met with surprised looks and insistence on someone watching them. It was good, but rather unnecessary. Yamazaki-senpai’s shoulder was the result of lack of care, and a certain stubbornness that Momo couldn’t really comprehend. But of course, he wouldn’t say that aloud. He didn’t have a death wish.

Getting back in the water was nice, but there was a constant fear of leaking. Now Momo was not a shy person. He made jokes about his sexuality, gender, obsession and disability for as long as he could remember, but leaking blood in a pool full of dudes, was probably his worst nightmare. Guys had this thing about periods that Momo kinda understood, but wasn’t too sure. So every time something came in contact with his crotch that wasn’t water, there was a little more shouting than usual.

Eventually practice came to an end, and Momo and Nitori-senpai trudged back to their dorm, studied for a solid hour and went to bed. Momo fell asleep hoping that unlike the other times he’s had shark week, day two wouldn’t be too bad.

\--------------------------------------------- **Dysphoria Warning** \--------------------------------------------

Of course god hates him, so that wouldn’t be the case.

Momo wakes up _aching_ all over. His back, thighs and hips hurt especially, but his stomach takes the cake. He recalls the one time he explained to Nii-san about it, and the conversation ended in screams of distress. 

_”It’s like someone hit me in the stomach, stabbed the spot where the bruise was, the cauterized it. Then repeated it forty times.”_ Momo grumbles in agreement with past him, and winces as a fresh wave of pain washes over him. He thinks about going out to meet the Iwatobi gang at their usual Sunday spot with the level of pain, and burrows further into his blankets. Momo wails in pain as a searing sensation burns through his midriff

“Momo-kun? You’re making a lot of noise up there.” Nitori-senpai asks, and Momo only lets out a sob in response. He’s close to tears at this point, and he questions whether rolling off the top bunk can kill a person, because he does not want to deal with this level of pain currently. Nitori-senpai continues to ask question after question, pitch slowly rising in panic before he rushes out of the room. Momo isn’t sure whether he’s glad for the silence or even more distressed by it. He doesn’t have time to figure out what he feels, because Nitori-senpai’s voice comes echoing down the hallway.

“And I just kept asking him if he was alright but it sounded like he was crying from under there an _d I don’t know what to do please senpai I can’t-_ ”

“Shut up Ai.” Yamazaki-senpai cuts off Nitori-senpai’s panicked rambling, and he can hear footsteps towards the edge of his bed.

“Momo.” Matsuoka-senpai says, and there’s an edge to his tone that has Momo retreat further into his blanket pile. “Why the hell are you whining so much?”

“M-Matsuoka-senpai, I do-” Momo tries to speak, but is cut off by his own sound of pain. To his own ears it sounds absolutely _pitiful_ , and judging by Yamazaki-senpai’s muttered “Oh god”, it sounds worse to them. He clears his throat and tries again. “Igotmyperafrnd.” 

“What.” 

“Period.” Momo snaps, and there’s dead silence from outside his blanket world. “I got my period.” Momo clarifies, before the blanket over his head is lifted. Matsuoka-senpai’s staring at him, concern written all over his face. He reaches out a hand and wipes away a few stray tears from Momo’s face. There’s dead silence in the room for a solid ten seconds, which is only cut after Nitori-senpai whispers “Oh”.

“It _was_ supposed to come today, but it came yesterday. So I was fine yesterday during practice, because my first day doesn’t hurt too much, kinda like a dull ache but today’s day two, and from here on it gets worse Day 2 is the worst and it gets better but it still hurts and I hate it I really do senpai I am a boy, right?” Momo rambles and more tears escape, his shoulders are heaving and shaking because he has to admit, he _hates_ it. He’s a boy, he is 100% a boy, but there’s that crawling beneath his skin that makes him feel dirty and filthy, he remembers heavy cologne and alcohol, dingy kitchens with his wrists held and _girl girl girl girl_ chanted and burned into his brain but he isn’t a girl, oh god what is he?

The slap cuts through the air and leaves a pleasant sting on his skin. Standing above him _(when did he get on the floor?)_ is Nitori-senpai, who’s staring at him in shock and pity and sadness.

“Momo-kun, you’re a boy. You’re 100% a boy. You may have your period, and you may wear a skirt, but if you say you’re a boy, then you’re a man. If anyone says anything, I’ll… I’ll…” Nitori-senpai’s shoulders are physically shaking, he’s angry. Momo goes to shrink back back but Nitori-senpai’s eyes stop him. His eyes hold a fury and shame that shows that he’s angry that Momo has to feel that. Momo lets out a small sob, and Nitori-senpai rushes to hold him. 

As he sobs into Nitori-senpai’s shoulder, another face gets buried in the crook of his neck _(apple shampoo, Matsuoka-senpai)_ and a hand goes to ruffle his hair _(soft, large hands, Yamazaki-senpai)_ , sending another wave of emotion through Momo.

What feels like an eternity later, Momo’s sobs fade to sniffles, and he draws in a deep breath, sighs it out and says “Shit.”

Matsuoka-senpai snorts, and moves Momo to face him. “Listen. I want you to know that you are loved.” He says in full seriousness, and Momo giggles because of how cheesy it is. Matsuoka-senpai flicks him in the forehead, but there’s a warm smile on his face that settles the remnants of the crawling sensation. “Talk to us Momo, okay?”

“Trust me, there’s not much worse than the seagull story.” Yamazaki-senpai says dryly, and Matsuoka-senpai snorts while Momo and Nitori-senpai let out distressed wails. “Now c’mon, you’re coming with me,” Yamazaki-senpai picks up Momo and drapes him over his shoulder. “And those two are gonna get your bed nice and comfy.” And thus Momo is carried is down the hallway, squawking the entire way.

As Momo changes his tampon and pad in the bathroom, Yamazaki-senpai waits outside the door. At some point, he asks if Momo wants to take a shower, to which Momo makes an absent minded noise of agreement. He steps out of the stall, and Yamazaki-senpai hands him a towel along with a change of clothes. He thanks him, and steps into the changeroom.

Awaiting him is a mirror. 

Momo stares it down, and in his reflection he can see his lip curl slightly. He stands there for another couple of seconds before sighing and taking off his shirt and sweatpants. After discarding his clothes, he faced his reflection once again. He was wearing the deep blue binder Nii-san got for him for Christmas. It was one of the tighter ones, specifically for the days where Momo felt too exposed with something looser. He unzipped the front, and slid it off his shoulders. He was small, only a low B-cup, much to his relief. But when he looked in the mirror, and stared at his boobs, he didn’t feel disgust or shame. He felt… he felt indifferent. Almost as if he were staring at a blank TV screen. _He didn’t care_ and the realization that for once in his life his boobs didn’t bother him sent a wave of happiness through him. Momo shed his pants, jumped in the shower, and let out a squeal of excitement only slightly muffled by the spray of the water overhead.

If Momo was outside, he would've seen Yamazaki-senpai smile ever so slightly outside the door.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless my peach son he's so cute. Next chapter involves Iwatobi gang.


End file.
